Avengers Assemble!
by Navek
Summary: After the Galactus event, Tony Stark has realized that the world needs more than just ten Avengers. So Earth's Mightiest Heroes have expanded their roster with heroes like Photon, Captain Britain and the Spectacular Spider-Man! But the Avengers aren't the only ones stepping up their game.
1. The Avengers Protocol Part 1

**And then there came a day unlike any other. When Earth's Mightiest Heroes found themselves united against a common threat. On that day, the Avengers were born! To fight the foes no single superhero could withstand.**

**Time Traveling Conquerors, Alien Invaders, Psychotic robots, the Masters of Evil and beings that can destroy planets. The Avengers have beaten all of them. However, these victories often came with a price or have been won based on pure luck. As powerful as they are, the Avengers are but a small band of heroes. And the next crisis might be their last.**

**The solution was a simple answer to a complex problem.**

_Avengers Mansion..._

In the conference room, Tony Stark was browsing through images of the Galactus Incident, the Secret Invasion, the Kang War and other events. As he was browsing, the hammer-wielding avenger Thor walked in.

"What vexes you Iron Man?" The asgardian asked. "It is rare for you to look at battles past."

The armored Avenger thought for a second before answering his fellow hero. "I've been thinking about this for a while. All these battles, all these wars. We won, but just by the skin of our teeth."

"Aye. When Loki conquered Asgard, I felt as though all was lost until you and the rest of the Avengers arrived."

"And that Surtur guy is still loose right?"

"Yes, the fire demon continues to elude even Heimdall's great sight." The thunderer said begrudgingly. "As long as Surtur is free, all of the nine realms are in jeopardy."

"For what I've read about asgardian folklore, I'm guessing he's almost as strong as Galactus. And we needed to call in almost every hero we know to handle him. And who knows if the next time we battle some crazed nutjob will be our last."

"What do you suggest?" Thor asked. Tony looked at footage of the Galactus event and watched the multiple heroes fighting against the heralds in different parts of the world. "Jarvis, assemble the team. We've got work to do."

_"Very well sir."_ The AI responded.

"Sometimes the biggest problems can be solved the simplest solutions."

"What solution is that?" Thor asked as Tony brought up a holoscreen with the Avengers symbol. The genius smirked before addressing his fellow avenger.

"We need to get bigger."

**_Navek Presents_**

**_Avengers Assemble_**

**_The Avengers Protocol Part 1_**

_One month later..._

The ten Avengers were currently deployed in multiple locations. Thor, Vision and Yellowjacket were battling the sea monster Titan in Croatia. Hulk and the Wasp were fighting Wendigos in Canada. Hawkeye and Black Panther were dealing with an AIM unit in Seattle. As for Captain America, Iron Man and Ms. Marvel...

"HEYAAA!" Carol yelled as she smashed another Hydra dreadnought. Another dreadnought opened its shoulder armor, revealing its Railgun and fired, hitting Ms. Marvel with the electromagnetically-powered round. The Kree/Human hybrid got back up and fired an energy blast, destroying the dreadnought. "What's with these guys?"

In the air, Iron Man was in a dogfight with some Hydra agents equipped with jetpacks. They were flying all around the Statue of Liberty. The neo-nazis fired rapid-fire beams as the armored avenger evaded and fired back with two gauntlet missiles. One of the Hydra agents tossed an advanced grenades that released energized flares, destroying the missiles.

"JARVIS, did you finish scanning their tech?"

_"Scan complete. Weaponry does not match any known database."_

"The one time I actually want guys to steal my tech. That I can handle." He said he shot down two agents with repulsor blasts before being forced to evade more energy bullets.

On the ground, Cap was handling a squad of Hydra footsoldiers. He blocked a hit from an agent that was using a pair of strength-enhancing gauntlets. He punched the solder out and tossed his shield hitting two more soldiers as he kicked another in face. As his shield returning to him, Steve blocked a railgun shot from a dreadnaught. With a yell, he jumped over some incoming missiles and bashed the robot's head off, rendering it useless. "Something's not right. Hydra's never been this advanced."

A loud mechanical roar was heard as a Hydra Octopus Robot emerged from the water. "I got this!" Ms. Marvel yelled as he rammed the giant robot into the water. With glowing fists, she bashed the large machine.

Unbeknownst to any of the Avengers, a masked man was watching from the shadows. He tapped his ear. "Time for Phase 2." He pulled out a sword as black as the night sky and charged a certain Star-spangled man.

Cap barely had time block a sword with his shield. He recognized his opponent even though he wore a new outfit. It was mostly black with hints of grey and white, but what stuck out the most was familiar mask on his head.

"Zemo!" Steve as he pushed him back. "How did you escape from Hydro-base?"

The founding master chuckled as he held his sword out. "Did you really think I wouldn't find a means to escape Captain? You give me too little credit."

"I'm guessing Zola's the one behind these upgraded soldiers." Cap said, noticing the Iron Man's aerial fight.

"Zola is long gone. I have no need for his continuing failures. Regardless, I intend to end our rivalry today!" And with that he was on the attack again. The two veterans fought neck and neck, countering each other. However, Zemo actually managed to get a good punch at the Captain's face. Meanwhile, Iron Man was finishing up the aerial soldiers. His screens showed that Carol had just about finished up the robot and Cap was still battling Zemo. However, when the masked villain knocked the captain's shield upward, he pulled out a futuristic pistol from his holster.

He pulled the trigger, hitting Captain America in red energy. When the light faded, to Iron Man and Ms. Marvel's shock, the living legend was gone. All that remained was his shield.

"STEVE!" The two heroes yelled. Angry and glowing with energy, Carol flew at Zemo but without warning, a pitch black portal appeared before the master. Before she could stop, Carol was sallowed up by the portal and it vanished, taking the SWORD agent with it. With a laugh, Zemo put away his weapons and picked up Cap's shield. In anger, Iron Man floated towards Zemo with both repulsors aimed at him. "You've got five seconds to tell me what you did to her, or you'll wish you were still in prison!"

"Blackout, we're done here." Zemo said. Another black portal appeared above him and before Stark could blast him, the portal engulfed the Baron. Landing on the ground, Iron Man clenched his fists in anger.

"JARVIS, call back all active duty Avengers and initiate Assembly Protocol 21-1610. Codename: Wake the World."

_New Orleans..._

A harbour patrol officer with dreads was inspecting some crates until something in her pocket started beeping. She pulled out an Avengers ID card. "This officer Rambeau. I'm going to half to call it a night." She talked into her transceiver as her body started to glow.

_Illinois..._

A korean-american team wearing a green jacket, a red shirt underneath, jeans and red & white sneakers was browsing through some junk food at a rest area. He then pulled a beeping Avengers ID from his coat pocket and grabbed an arm full junk food.

_Great Britain..._

A tall man wearing a uniform patterned after the British flag and an elvish-looking woman in a green and black costume were both looking at their blinking ID cards. Around them was an entire street gang knocked unconscious.

_Colorado..._

The Falcon slid his ID card into his pocket as he jumped off a building, deploying his wings and taking to the skies.

_Madripoor..._

Another drug dealer was knocked out, courtesy of the Black Widow. As she pulled out her ID, one dealer yelled as he tried to attack, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face.

_Los Angeles..._

A building was burning down as people gathered in fear. The firefighters looked up as they attempted to get close. "It's no use! The flames are too massive! We can't get close!"

Running through the crowd as a young girl with gothic clothing and pink highlights in her hair. She bit down on her thumb as she rushed past the firefighters, who yelled at her to get back.

_"When blood is shed, let the Staff of One emerge."_ She chanted as a staff with a circle and rings at the tip burst out of her chest in a flash of light. She grabbed the staff with both hands and held it up at the burning building.

"Absorb!" A large vacuum wind emerged from the circle, drawing the flames to it. The fires where sucked into the vacuum and withing a few moments, the wind died out and flames were gone. The crowd and the people inside the building were stunned before bursting in applause. The girl smiled until she heard a blinking sound and pulled out her ID card.

_M3 high school..._

Peter Parker was putting some books into his locker until spotted his Avengers ID blinking. "Alright." The teenage superhero said with joy. He slid his card into his pocket and headed for the school roof.

_Outside Avengers Mansion..._

As a Quinjet landed on the roof of the mansion, a man wearing a black costume with lightning bolts stood on top of a nearby building. He tapped his com-link before speaking. "Blackout to all points. Commencing Phase 3."

In the hangar bay, Hulk and Wasp existed the jet. The two of them had scratches, granted the Hulk's was healing faster.

"If I see another Wendigo, it'll be too soon." Jan said as she bandaged some of her wounds.

"You should be thankful Banner made an antidote before we left, otherwise you'd be all fur and teeth." The Green Goliath said, earning an uncomfortable shiver from Wasp.

"Gross imagery aside, we better go see what Iron Man wants." The two Avengers walked to the conference room and saw the assembled Avengers. Yellowjacket, Vision, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Panther were already there but Jan noticed some people were missing.

"Tony and the others aren't here yet?" Wasp asked.

"Classic Stark." Hank commented. "He calls an emergency meeting and he shows up late."

"I was here Pym," Tony said as he walked into the room. "I was just having checking some things out before...well it's better to show you."

The armored Avenger turned on some holoscreens, showing the battle at the Statue of Liberty. "We were dealing with a Hydra cell on Long Island. I noticed that they upgraded their tech, and then things started to turn for the worst." The screen charged to footage of Captain America fighting Baron Zemo. "Zemo showed up with a new getup and he..." The screen showed when Zemo vaporized Cap, shocking the Avengers. Even the Vision was speechless.

"No, th...that can't..." Janet sobbed.

"Cap." Hank said in disbelieve. Black Panther and Vision scowled at the image.

"Then if things weren't bad enough." The screens then showed Ms. Marvel being sallowed by a portal and Zemo teleporting away. "They kidnapped Carol."

"Well what are waiting for?!" Hawkeye said as he stood up. "If they have Ms. M, then we should do something!"

"Aye. Zemo will pay for these atrocities." Thor replied. The Hulk silently agreed by hitting his palm with his fist.

"I've already got Jarvis scanning the teleportation energy and any hotspots where it showed up." Tony explained.

"Jarvis, allow me to assist with the calculations." Vision said.

_"Very well Vision."_ The android's eyes started to glow blue.

_"Searching... Searching... Searching... Location found."_ The two AIs stated. "Traces of portal energy found inland of Antarctica."

"That must be where Zemo's current base is." The Panther stated.

"Perfect hiding place for a super-villain." Hawkeye said.

"I've activated the World protocol. We'll launch a frontal assault on Zemo once everyone's here."

"Isn't that a bit overkill?" Yellowjacket asked. "Some of these guys haven't even meet. How do expect them to work together?"

"We barely knew each other when the Breakout happened." Jan pointed out.

Vision's eyes suddenly turned red. "Warning, portal energy detected."

"Where?" Iron Man asked.

"It is encompassing the entire mansion." The android said, shocking the team.

Outside, Avengers Mansion as consumed by a large black mass as Blackout's hands and eyes had a purple glow. "Mission complete. The Avengers are trapped." However, the villain he heard a "thwip" and saw a familiar red & blue superhero heading towards the mansion. "Spider-Man." He tapped the com in his ear. "Beta team, we've got a bug problem."

The spider themed hero landed in front of the mass, dumbfounded by what he saw. "Okay, not what I was expecting." He pulled out his ID card and hit the call button. "Iron Man, this Spidey. Come in." All he got was static. "Thor, come in." Still nothing. "Ms. Marvel?" And nothing still. "What the hell's going on?" Without warning, a purple magic seal appeared next to the wall-crawler and the gothic spellcaster stepped through it. The girl looked around for a second before noticing the mass.

"Okay, that's not good." She turned and paused when she saw Spider-Man. "Oh my god! You're Spider-Man!"

"Yea. And you are..." The web head said, not knowing who his girl that came out of nowhere was.

"Oh right." The girl said, a bit flustered that she forgot to introduce herself. She held her hand out. "Call me Sister Grimm." The spider hesitated before shaking her hand.

"So, I'm guessing you're one of the new recruits?" Spidey asked. Grimm nodded and the two of them turned back to the mass. "You got any idea what this is about? Because I'm kind of drawing a blank."

"Give me sec." The Asian-american teen said as she stepped a bit closer to the mass. "Show me the mansion." The Staff of One showed an image like a movie projection, showing Avengers Mansion floating in some kind of dark dimension. "If I had to guess, whatever this crap is, it's keeping the mansion and everyone inside in some kind of alternate dimension."

"So what can we do."

Sister Grimm looked over the mass. "This energy didn't appear naturally. There's someone casting this stuff."

"What the %^*# is going on here?" The two teens turned around and saw a kid their age riding on a moped. He parked his bike and walked to them, a coyote pup flowing him. "I came all the way from Illinois for... whatever this weird mass of paranormal is?" He turned to other heroes. "BTW, the name's Amadeus Cho and I'm guessing you guys are here because Iron Man called?"

"Right on the money." Spidey said. "According to Miss Magic over hear, some dude's keeping the Avengers trapped in another dimension.

"So simple." Cho said. "We find the bad guy, we knock his lights out and bring the Avengers back. Now it's just a matter of finding him."

"Leave that to me." Grimm said as her eyes started to glow. "Find the..." She was interrupted by Spidey grabbed both of them as something hit the pavement like a meteor. When the smoke cleared, a large muscular woman with orange hair, a purple mask with a red gem on the forehead and a spiked purple outfit walked out of the crater.

"You should really stop snooping around you little &%*#s." The woman said as she cracked her knuckles.

The manhole cover near them flew off as a monstrous creature with grey and orange skin, shark-like features and red eyes jumped out and crouched down, ready to attack. "Meat." It said as it licked its sharp teeth.

The wind suddenly picked up as a green tornado approached them. It vanished and revealed the Avengers foe Whirlwind. "Time to tear things up!"

The three teenagers stood back to back as the pup growled at the villains. "Is it too early to quit?" Amadeus asked.

Inside the mansion, a portal appeared in the foyer and four villains walked out of it. One of the woman had blond hair and a grey and silver outfit. The second woman had red & white hair and an outfit that consisted of blue & white colors with gold armor on the shoulders, wrist and knees. One of the men was Carl "Crusher" Creel, aka the Absorbing Man. The smaller man wore a dark red and grey bodysuit with bright yellow eyes. He turned to others. "Alright people, let's do this. Just remember that Stark is mine."

_Hydra Antarctica Base..._

Carol woke up and found herself on some kind of operating table. Another thing she noticed was the collar on her neck. She tried to get out of her restraints but couldn't break them.

"Don't even bother." The SWORD agent turned her head and saw Zemo walking towards her. "Those restraints are made out of adamantium. And if you're thinking you'll blast your way out, that collar is designed to absorb any energy you release."

"What do want you monster?" Carol said defiantly. The villain chuckled as he clamped a gas mask onto her face. Another man walked into the room, wearing glasses and a doctor's coat.

"This, Ms. Danvers, is Doctor Miles Warren, one of best genetic researchers in the world. That should be enough to give some idea of what we have planned." Zemo said as he turned on the knockout gas. Carol struggled in vain as she started to fade.

"Dr. Warren, begin the procedure." And that was the last thing she heard.

_To be continued..._

_Next Time: It's war on two fronts! As the Avengers trapped in the mansion fend off their assailants, the new recruits outside must find a way to free them! And that's if the Masters don't kill them first! A new era of Avengers History continues in "The Avengers Protocol Part 2!"_

**Author's note: Hey guys! I just turned 21 today and in celebration, I've decided to focus on what really got me interested in writing; The Avengers! As you can already tell, this story takes place after Earth's Mightiest Heroes Season 2 and I just chose to call it Assemble because I like the main theme and I'm using some element from it. You probably also see that the inspiration for this story came from Jonathan Hickman's current run on the Avengers but with my own personal roster. Here's the reasons behind each hero I selected for this story.**

**Monica Rambeau AKA Photon: She is in my opinion one of the greatest Avengers of all time and yet she gets little to no attention outside the comics! No game or tv appearances whatsoever! That's one of reasons why I'm a big fan of the current Mighty Avengers comic.**

**Spider-Man: He's Spider-Man, that's why! Also, this is the Spectacular Spider-Man from the TV show of the same name. Meaning it's Josh Keaton voicing him.**

**Nico Minoru AKA Sister Grimm: As Bruce Banner pointed out in Avengers World #4, the current Avengers lack a member that can use magic. So what better spellcaster other than my favorite Runaway? So expect seeing the Pride and few guest appearances from the other Runaways.**

**Amadeus Cho: One of favorite Marvel characters and one of reasons Ioved Dan Slott's run on Mighty Avengers.**

**Black Widow and Falcon: They're already on main roster in the Comics and on the real Assemble. Also, this is the same Falcon from EMH, so this will be a redemption story for him.**

**Captain Britain and Meggan: I've recently discovered the awesomeness that is the Marvel UK! And what better heroes to make Avengers than the Protector of Multiverse and his shape-shifting wife. They also serve as my X-Men connection, replacing Wolverine, Cannonball and Sunspot.**

**Also like the main comic roster, this team will start off as an 18 member roster with six more to be added over the course of the story, totaling up to a 24 member Avengers Team!**

**That's all for now so please read and review!**


	2. The Avengers Protocol Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I came up with an amazing idea! You know how every new age marvel comics like the Heroic Age and Marvel NOW! were launched with an Avengers book? Why don't we make our own version of Marvel NOW. The idea is that these stories take place in a continuity where Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Spectacular Spider-Man, Wolverine and the X-Men and Doctor Strange: Sorcerer Supreme all take place. I was going to add the anime-eske Fantastic Four cartoon, but that brings up way too many continuity plot holes. So I encourage any fan of Marvel or Marvel Animation to make their own stories that take place within this universe. I'm already working on this story along with a Spectacular Spider-Man follow-up and a Ghost Rider movie fic. Just PM me any ideas you got and I'll promote them on this fic and my animated Marvel NOW forum. Here's the link:**

**https(colon) forum/Marvel-NOW-Animated-Edition/151637/**

**Okay enough stalling! Let's get on with this!**

_Previously on Avengers Assemble: During a battle with Hydra, the escaped criminal mastermind Baron Zemo seemingly killed Captain America and kidnapped Ms. Marvel to be experimented on by Miles Warren. In response to this, Iron Man activated the Avengers World protocol, summoning all the new Avengers recruits. While the veteran Avengers were decide the next course of action, the Avengers Mansion was banished to another dimension by the villain Blackout, trapping the team. New recruits Spider-Man, Sister Grimm and Amadeus Cho arrived at the site and were soon confronted by three Masters of Evil, while four other villains have snuck into the banished mansion with one goal in mind: to kill the Avengers!_

**_Navek Presents_**

**_Avengers Assemble_**

**_The Avengers Protocol Part 2_**

_Inside Avengers Mansion..._

"Everyone okay?" Iron Man asked as the power went off. Wasp and Yellowjacket used their stinger energy as makeshift lights while Iron Man, Black Panther and Vision activated their night vision. "Jarvis, what happened?"

_"Sir, from what I can tell, the mansion has been transported to another dimension."_ The AI replied. _"As a result, the Mansion has been disconnected from the power grid. Back up arc reactor powering up in one hour."_

"Okay seriously! This place gets busted into every other week!" Hawkeye complained. "Can we at least invest in some kind of anti-villain forcefield or something?"

_"Speaking of villains, I've detected four life signals within the mansion. The only one identifiable is the Absorbing Man."_ Jarvis said.

"Creel." Hulk grunted.

Thor attempted to create a portal with Mjolnir but nothing happened. "It's as though we've been served from all the nine realms."

"Okay, first priority; find and beat up the bad guys. Second; we find a saw back to our dimension. Three; regroup with the new recruits and storm Zemo's base." Iron man said confidentially.

"Let's do this." Wasp said with a smirk.

_Outside the mansion..._

"Yikes!" Spider-Man yelled as one of Whirlwind's flying saws just missed his junk. "I know you guys are villains, but do you have to aim for little Spidey?"

"Do we look like we give a damn!" Titania yelled as she fist the ground with her fists, creating a small quake and making the heroes jump. Tiger Shark rushed at Sister Grimm with his mouth open.

"Arm of steel!" The young witch yelled as she left arm was encased in metal as the humanoid shark bit down. With a grunt she pushed Tiger Shark back and clocked him in the jaw.

Amadeus grabbed Kirby as Titania chased after them. She was about to bring her fist down on them but she was stopped by Spidey's web-line.

"She's open! Hit her!" The web-head yelled at Cho.

"With what?" Amadeus yelled back.

"Improvise!" The large woman scowled and tossed the arachnid hero up in air. Peter severed the line before landing on the side of a building, surprising the people inside. Titania glared at her opponent as she tore up the webbing. "Should've seen that coming."

Meanwhile, Amadeus and his pet coyote Kirby were running from the feral Tiger Shark. In his mind, he saw mathematical equations until he came up with a plan. He ran towards the black mass surrounding the mansion and stopped. Tiger Shark used his opportunity to pounce at his prey but it didn't go as planned. Quickly, Amadeus took out a quarter from his pocket and flicked it, hitting Tiger Shark in his temple. The teen used this distraction to get out of the way as the mutated shark hit the mass. Dark smoke started to surround Tiger Shark who struggled to get out, until Cho came from behind and tasered him in back of the neck. The humanoid shark landed with a thud and Amadeus took out a bag of twizzlers. "That's you get!" He said and Kirby barked in agreement.

Back with Sister Grimm, she was busy evading Whirlwind's buzzsaws as the villain started to spin rapidly, in casing himself in a tornado. "Counterspin!" The gothic spellcaster swung she staff like a baseball and unleashed a torpedo that spun counterclockwise. The two tornadoes collided and canceled each other out, knocking the mutant supervillain into a hummer. David quickly got back up and he was furious!

"You think you can beat me at my own game! THINK AGAIN!" Wind gathered around his legs and he went higher into the air, creating a large tornado underneath him. The young witch looked at her surrounding a saw a nearby fire hydrant. She aimed her staff at the hydrant and cast her spell.

"Burst!" The hydrant exploded, unleashed a massive jet of water that was drawn in by the increasing cyclone.

"Water? That's your plan?" Whirlwind asked.

"No." Sister Grimm said with a smirk. "This is." She held out her right hand with her pointer and middle fingers out. "CHILL OUT!" All of a sudden, the water within the tornado started to freeze over, encasing the raging winds and Whirlwind in ice with said villain dumbfounded by this turn of events. The result was a large ice sculpture. "Now that's a work of art." The mage quipped.

This is like fighting the Rhino if he had boobs! Spider-Man thought as he evaded pieces of concrete tossed by Titania. "Come on Ladies and Gentlemen! Hit the hero and win a prize!" He swung out of the way of a projectile manhole cover. "Only two chances left." He taunted.

"You will just shut up!" Titania yelled as she grabbed a sink somebody threw away and flung it at the web head, who dodged it and landed on flagpole.

"Who throws a sink?" Spider-Man asked. The orange-haired villainess grabbed a Subaru and tossed it. Deciding to retaliate, Spidey jumped, sprayed the car with both web shooters, spun it in an ark and flung the car back at the amazon. The Subaru exploded as it hit Titania and Spider-Man landed on street, thinking his opponent was done. However, the purple-clad villain stepped out of the smoke & fire, with only her uniform damaged. "Looks like someone's been eating their Wheaties." Titania charged and swung her fists, but the young hero dodged the swings his superior agility before swinging away and flipped up between two buildings before turning around and shooting a line at each building.

"Eight ball, corner pocket!" He yelled as he slingshot himself at Titania, knocking her into a dry cleaners. The arachnid hero flipped onto the street and saw that the villainous amazon was knocked out. "Oh yea!" Spidey cheered. "That's what we call a web-slinging ass-kicking!"

Suddenly, the three teenage heroes were ensnared by purple energy constructs and were brought in front of the black mass. Blackout floated down towards them, riding a platform made of the same energy. "You know, I really hate to waste energy on some c-list heroes." The villain complained.

"Who are you calling c-list?" Spider-Man asked. "Did you have a movie based on you in the works?"

"You're the one imprisoning the Avengers." Sister Grimm growled.

"Correct. Now let's get this over with." He waved his arm in an arc and dozens of energy swords appeared above the captured heroes. "It'll be less painful if you don't struggle."

"Don't we get any last words?" Amadeus asked.

"No." But before he could send the swords down, a blue stream of energy knocked him off his platform, making the restraints and the swords disappear and freeing the heroes. The three superhumans (and one super genius) looked up and saw an african-american woman floating in the air with blue energy around her hands. She had black dreads held in a red headband, wore a white costume with circular patterns, a beige trenchcoat and red boots.

"Please tell me she's on our side." Spider-Man asked.

"She blasted the bad guy. Of course she's with us." Amadeus asked.

Blackout got up his feet and scowled at the new arrival. "And just who are you suppose to be?"

The woman looked down defiantly at the supervillain. "The name's Photon. And you're about to get your ass kicked."

_Inside the mansion..._

Hulk and Panther walking through the corridors, T'Challa's night vision acting as a guide.

"Strange. Ten minutes of searching and we haven't found a single villain." The Wakandan commented as the Hulk scowled. However, two large fists emerged from the walls and hit the green goliath. The walls morphed into the Absorbing Man, who could see the heroes via night vision contact lenses.

"Creel." Panther said as pulled out vibranium daggers.

"You sure you wanna throw those at me?" The villain said with a smirk. T'Challa scowled under his mask, releasing that Creel would just absorb the properties any vibranium melee weapon he would use against him. So Black Panther put the daggers away rushed at the bald villain, evading his mallet-shaped fists and slashed his face and chest, leaving claw marks. Creel brought his arms up and swung down, making T'Challa dodged with some back flips as the Hulk rammed the villain throught the wall and into the kitchen. Hulk then grabbed the Absorbing Man and tossed him at the cabinets.

"Why don't you absorb the wood? It'll be easier to smash you." Hulk taunted.

"I've got something else in mind." Creel reached into his pocket and touched the silver rock he brought, turning his body into silver metal. A metal that the Hulk recognized from his encounters with a certain feral mutant.

"Adamantium." The green goliath scowled as the Absorbing Man grinned. They stared each other down, Creel turning his hands into spiked maces while the clenched his fists. Then the two gamma-empowered beings charged at each other with a yell.

Meanwhile, Clint, Hank and Jan were walking through the mansion with Jan's biostings as a light source until Clint heard something. He turned around and fired an arrow, forcing the villain to dodge it.

"Who's this chick?" The archer asked. The woman in question got up and cleared her throat.

"You can call me... SONGBIRD!" As she yelled, a large sonic blast knocked the three avengers off their feet. Jan was the first get back up and shrunk down to the size of pigeon, her wings buzzing as she flew at the villain. Wasp fired some stings, hitting Mimi in the face and evaded some swings. Hawkeye fired three arrows but the blue-clad superhuman fired another sonic attack, blasting the explosive arrows away and damaging the mansion. Yellowjacket shrunk down, disappearing for a second before reappearing behind Songbird and punching her in the head. The villainess got back up and fired a sonic blast, causing the insect-themed hero to fly out of the way.

In another part of the mansion, Tony, Thor and Vision were heading down to start up the backup generator but were forced to dodge a superheated energy beam.

"I'd recognize that energy anywhere." Iron Man stated as he saw the red-clad villain walking towards them with a large cannon on his right arm. "Melter. I wondered what happened to you after the break-out. I guess Zemo needed another one of my rogues to replace Living Laser."

"No jokes, Stark." The Melter said. "This time, you die." He fired another blast but Thor used mjolnir to block it.

"You are outmatched villain." The thunder god stated.

"Think again asgardian." A woman suddenly grabbed Thor and phased him through the floor.

"Vision, go help Thor! I'll deal with Melter!" Tony ordered.

"Understood." The synthezoid replied as he phased through the floor. The armored Avenger turned towards his enemy.

"So how do you this Hogan? Unibeam or repulsor?" He taunted.

"How about neither?" The Melter fired another blast and Iron Man dodged it, the beam melting any surface it touched. Iron Man fired a repulsor blast but surprisingly, Hogan pressed a button on his waist and activated a force field, blocking the attack.

"Let me guess. Zemo upgraded your tech, didn't he?"

"And what makes you say that?" The Melter asked.

"A Hydra squadron attacks the Statue of Liberty on the same day you guys invade Avengers Mansion? Now that seems like too much of a coincidence. And I don't believe in coincidence."

"Irrelevant. You and the rest of team will be dead before this day is over." The villain said as he charged up his cannon. "Starting with you." And with that, the Melter unleashed a blast bigger than the previous shots.

"Jarvis, shields!" Iron Man activated his force field, blocking the high osculating blast. But as the Melter poured on more energy, Tony started to sweat inside his armor because of the increasing temperature.

_"Shields holding at 86% and dropping. Sir, at this rate, you'll run out of power before he does."_ The AI responded.

"Thanks for the pick me up." Tony said sarcastically. "Activate EMP!" The chest reactor glowed before unleash an electrical surge, temporarily disabling both of the combatants weaponry and caused both of them to fall down.

"You suck Stark!" The Melter yelled as he tried to raise his cannon arm.

A few floors down, the blond woman tossed Thor into an operating table, crushing it. "Have at thee!" The asgardian yelled as he threw his hammer. However, the woman smirked as the hammer passed right through her and back to Thor.

"So you can change your corporal form like Vision." The thunder god stated.

"That's not all handsome." The villainess flew at Thor and punched him across the room. "And the name's Moonstone." The asgardian caught his second wind and charged, swinging his trusty hammer which passed through Moonstone. Then suddenly, the intangible villain was punched into the observation booth. When she got back up, she saw the Vision floating by Thor.

"Perhaps you will find me more suitable adversary." The android said, angering Moonstone.

"We'll see about that." The stone on her forehead started to glow as several objects in the room floated around her.

Back on Earth, Blackout and Photon were engaged in aerial battle, light and dark energy flying through the air. The villain created missile constructs and launched them at the heroine, only for her to blast them out of the sky. The trenchcoat wearing superhuman zipped around Blackout, firing energy blasts that villain blocked with energy shields. As this went on, Amadeus noticed the mass surrounding Avengers Mansion was fluctuating rapidly. "Hey true blood, think you can break this now that mister sunshine's busy?"

"What did you... oh, never mind." Sister Grimm said as she raised the Staff of One above her head with both hands. Her eyes started to glow purple and energy started to gather around the staff.

"Freaky." Spider-Man said as the young witch pointed her staff at the fluctuating mass.

"SCATTER!" She yelled. The mass started to disappear bit by bit slowly. "This might take longer than I thought."

Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense tingled before he turned around, caught an airborne trashcan with his webs and tossed it back at the thrower, who happened to be a now conscious Titania. "Enjoy your beauty sleep princess?" Spidey said as he jumped at the large villain, the two of them engaged in another fight.

"We might have a bit of problem." Sister Grimm suddenly said, getting Cho's attention.

"What do you mean?" The genius asked when the wind started to pick up. Amadeus looked in the direction the wind was going and saw a green tornado heading towards them. "Oh come on!" Kirby whined from inside Cho's jacket as the two closed their eyes, waiting for a storm that never came. Amadeus opened his eyes and saw a large man in a uniform patterned after a union jack who was holding his arms crossed in front of him, creating a blue barrier that blocked the winds.

"Better late than never, eh lad?" The man said. The teenage hero looked up a saw a high-tech red jet in the air above the mass. Whirlwind stopped spinning and stared at the new arrival.

"Who the %^& are you?!" He asked with anger.

"Captain Britain, at your service." The UK superhero said. "And you, dear chap, have the honor of being the first american villain to fight me."

"Screw off you Captain America ripoff!" The mutant villain spun and launched some buzzsaws, but Captain Britain blocked each of them with his shields. Furious, Whirlwind flew up into air, attempting to get the aerial advantage. To his surprise, the british superhero flew up at him and sucker punched him into the street. When he got back up, he saw his opponent floating the air above him.

"Now what was that about being a ripoff?" The captain smirked.

Meanwhile, Tiger Shark had finally gotten back up and saw the two asian heroes. With a roar, he charged at the teenagers but was stopped by something coiling around him like a snake. He looked up and saw an elvish looking woman with lower half coiled around him. "How about you surrender and we talk this out?" The woman asked. The feral beast roared and attempted to bite her, but the woman turned back to her normal form. "Guess not." Her arms turned to stone and she knocked the humanoid shark out with one punch. "Well that was disappointing." She looked around and saw Spider-Man fighting Titania.

Blackout landed on a roof as he blocked more of Photon's attacks. He also felt something trying to gnaw at his barrier surrounding the mansion. Suddenly, he was forced to evade sharp red projectiles and blocked some machine gun fire. He looked up and saw Falcon with his wings deployed and Black Widow driving a SHIELD flying car. Taking another glance at Photon and feeling his barrier over Avengers Mansion weaken, he knew there no way him and his teammates could last long. "ABORT!" With the last of his strength, he teleported himself along with the villains inside and outside the mansion away from the city, confusing some of the heroes.

"Anyone else feeling jipped?" Captain Britain asked as the mass surrounding Avengers Mansion disappeared. The heroes gathered in front of the mansion and walked towards the entrance. Photon opened the door and the rest followed behind her.

"Hello? Everyone okay?" In a few minutes, Earth's Mightiest Heroes walked towards the foyer, each of them sporting a few injuries.

"So, we saved the Avengers. That's two for two in my book." Spider-Man said.

"Don't get too comfy, Spidey." Iron Man as he approached the new recruits, burn marks on his armor. "This whole mess wasn't the reason I called all of you."

"Then what did you call us for?" Black Widow asked.

"Anyone up for a trip to Antarctica?" The armored avengers asked, surprising the new recruits.

_Hydra Antarctica Base..._

The Masters arrived via Blackout's portal, a lot of them angry.

"What the hell, Daniels?" Absorbing Man asked. "I had Hulk and the Panther on the ropes!"

"And I was gonna tear apart the british bastard that sucker punched me!" Whirlwind complained.

"That skinny jackass got his &^#*ing webs in my hair!" Titania yelled.

"Layoff!" Moonstone said as she helped Blackout up. "He probably had a good reason to get us out of there."

"Well, now I own him one." Melter said as his machinery booted back up. "Stark EMPed my gear. If Blackout didn't teleport me out, one of the other Avengers would have got me."

_"Settle down Masters."_ Zemo said over the intercom. _"Treat your wounds and be prepared. There's a good chance that the Avengers might discover our location. You'll all have your chance at revenge."_

In a another room, Zemo turned off the mike and turned towards his prisoner: Captain America. The WW2 vet's face a bloody and he was sporting a black eye. He was hung by anti-gravity harnesses strapped to his limbs. "You know they'll come." Steve said. "The Avengers will find you. And when they do, I don't think these new Masters will be able to stop them."

"That's what I'm counting on Captain." The masked villain said as he approached a table with Cap's shield on it. "And when they do, I want you watch as your allies fall, one by one." He pressed a button on the table. A laser weapon lowered above the table and powered up. "But even you do escape, I'm so stupid that I would give you any chance at retrieving your mighty shield." The laser fired a blue blast and shockingly, the legendary weapon that served the Captain well for years started to fall apart until nothing was left, shocking the star-spangled man. "You'd be amazed how easy it is too hack into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files. Especially if you know the right man for the job. Fixer, ready the defenses. Go to defcon 5."

_"Roger that Zemo."_

The Hydra commander turned towards his sworn enemy and laughed. "The era of the Avengers is over. This world belongs to the Masters."

_To be continued..._

_Next time: The Avengers storm the headquarters of the Masters of Evil! The new recruits have already proven they can handle supervillains, but can they handle a battle of this magnitude. Also, the lives of two founding Avengers are changed forever! All this and more in "The Avengers Protocol Part 3!"_

_Please read and review!_


	3. The Avengers Protocol Part 3

_Previously on Avengers Assemble: The veteran Avengers and the new recruits faced a dual assault from the Masters of Evil. After the powerful supervillain Blackout teleported the Masters away, the Avengers Mansion was brought back to Earth. With nearly all the Avengers now together, they plan to attack the Masters of Evil base in Antarctica. Speaking of which, Captain America, who was thought to be dead, is actually being held prisoner by Baron Zemo. The masked villain destroyed the Captain's legendary shield and declared that the era of the Avengers is over!_

_**Navek Presents**_

_**Avengers Assemble**_

_**The Avengers Protocol Part 3**_

_**Antarctica Air Space, 10,000 kilometers from the Hydra Base...**_

Two quinjets were flying through the snow-filled air. The passengers of the first Quinjet were Iron Man (in his Arctic Armor), Falcon, Hulk and Sister Grimm while the second carried Yellowjacket, Wasp (in her winter outfit), Captain Britain and Meggan.

"Thermal readings are picking up a Hydra Base in 200 meters." Falcon reported by the radar.

"Okay people, you know the plan." Iron Man said. "As soon as we get within firing range, hit everything, hard."

"Only way I know how." Hulk said with a grin, slightly scarring the young spellcaster next to him. "What?"

"It's just... I'm used to dealing with fires and guys stealing purses." Grimm said. "And now here I am, flying in a million-dollar attack jet and sitting next to real superheroes. All this is... it's taking a lot to process."

"Relax Nico. Your role is backing us up." Iron Man stated. "Just relax and stay calm."

"For a second, you almost sounded like Captain Rogers." Falcon said.

"I guess his some of his WW2 moxie is rubbing off on me." The armored avenger said as the alarm started to ring.

"Massive energy signature surge coming from the base." JARVIS reported.

A large blast approached the high-tech jets. Before anyone could say anything, Captain Britain took off into the air and created a large shield in front of the group. The two energies collided in a flash of light until the energy disappeared, revealing a smirking Captain Britain and the two quinjets.

"Woah." Wasp said as the jaws of the other Avengers (aside the Hulk) practically dropped.

"That blast could have taken out a mountain." Yellowjacket commented.

"They don't call him Britain's greatest hero for nothing." Meggan said, proud of her partner.

Several openings appeared on the base's roof and dozens of flight-equipped dreadnoughts took off into the sky.

"Thor, Photon! You're up!" Tony exclaimed. Clouds started to from over the base before a group of dreadnoughts were struck by lightning, overloading the weapon. The blond asgardian floated down.

"Come Masters, and test your might against the son of Odin!" Six dreadnoughts equipped with reverse-engineered repulsor tech took off after the thunderer. They were met by Photon, who flew in a zigzagging pattern, blasting through the robots.

"Do you have to talk like that?" The light-bending avengers asked. "It seems exhausting." She tapped her com-link. "Stealth team, this is Photon. What's your status?"

Inside the base, two groups of Avengers had found a way inside the base. One group consisted of Hawkeye, Black Widow and Vision while the second group consisted of Spider-Man, Black Panther and Amadeus Cho.

"I hacked into their systems. Cap's being held in a cell block on 33F. Ms. M's in a lab on 56E." Amadeus said as he tapped on his smartphone.

When Iron Man told the new recruits that Captain America had died, in an act of defiance, Sister Grimm cast a spell that showed them the veteran avenger was alive. At first they were pissed at Stark for jumping to conclusions but decided to ignore it.

"This place defiantly says evil lair." Spidey said as he saw the Hydra symbols. "I'm surprised we haven't run into anyone." And Murphy's Law kicked in with a group of Hydra soldiers running towards the three of them and arming their weapons.

"You had to see that coming." Panther said as he activated his glowing dual-edged energy scythe, slicing up some of their weapons. Spider-Man and Amadeus joined in with webs and a Night-Night Gun. Twenty floors up, the second group were dealing with Hydra footsoldiers with arrows, stingers and high-density punches.

"It perplexes me. Don't these soldiers know their chances of victory are extremely low?" The Vision asked as bullets passed through him.

"They're henchmen. Stupidity comes with the job." Black Widow said as she kicked a soldier in the gut.

"You remember Hydra Island, Natasha?" Clint asked as he jumped and fired three stun arrows. "There were literally thousands of Hydra goons and they couldn't hit me. So either the standards for Hydra are ridiculously low, or I'm just that awesome."

"I forgot how cocky you can be during a mission." Natasha commented as she dodged some gunfire and retaliated with her stingers, knocking them out.

"Is this the human activity known as flirting?" The android avenger asked as he blasted a soldier with a solar beam. "The increased hormones levels from the two of you suggest it is."

"Not now Vision!" Hawkeye yelled as he knocked out a henchman.

Meanwhile, Carol had woken up from her coma and saw Miles Warren looking over a computer with DNA strands on the screen. Focusing her energy, the kree-empowered heroine unleashed it, overloading the collar and frightening Dr. Warren. With the energy-absorbing collar off, Ms. Marvel super-heated her body until it actually melted her adamantium restraints.

"My god." An astonished Miles Warren said. Although Carol was feeling low on energy, she glared at the scientist, charged at him and grabbed him by collar.

"You've got three seconds to tell me what you just did to me!"

"Beetle!" The scientist yelled and Ms. Marvel was hit by yellow energy, blasting her through the wall. The insect-themed armored hitman approached his boss.

"That won't keep her down long." Beetle stated. "We got the sample, so let's get out of here."

The scientist nodded as the supervillain picked him up and flew off towards the hangar bay. After they left, Ms. Marvel emerged from the rubble, rubbing her acing head. "That actually hurt." She checked her pockets and found her Avengers ID card. She tapped it and called Janet.

Outside, the battle had shifted to a ground and air battle. The quinjets were shot down by an as of yet unindetified sniper but the Avengers survived. Iron Man, Falcon and Photon were dealing with any airborne troops. Hulk, Captain Britain, Thor and Meggan (who had transformed into a Yeti) were dealing with a group of giant robots. Wasp, Yellowjacket and Sister Grimm were dealing with the ground troops.

"Pitfall!" Nico chanted as a hole appeared under a dreadnought, causing it to fall to its doom. Hank increased his size to 20 feet and punched another dreadnought. Wasp flew into on of them and firing her bio-stings, disabling the machine from the inside. When Jan existed the robot, her ID card went off and she saw Carol's face.

"Carol, are you okay?" The size-changing avenger asked.

_"Ya. I just got sucker punched by someone. I'm guessing that shaking is you guys coming to rescue me?"_

"Not just you." She said as she dodged some energy blasts. "We're also rescuing Cap."

_"Steve's alive?" _

"Yup. Turns out he was teleported, not disintegrated."

Back in the base, Vision phased through a wall and saw Steve Rodgers hanging from the rafters. "Captain America located. Proceeding to extract." He grabbed the Captain and phased him through chains.

"Vision?" The recuperating soldier asked.

"Stay calm, Captain. You're in no condition to fight." The android said.

"Who did you bring with you?"

"Everyone."

In another room, a man with a goatee, a red & black outfit and several cybernetics on his body was watching the Avengers plowing through their forces. "We have a problem Zemo."

_"What problem?"_ The master asked.

"The contingency was for ten Avengers, not eighteen!" He looked at footage for Photon transforming her body into Hadron energy and fired a dark red blast, destroying three dreadnoughts. Captain Britain grabbed an octobot by the tentacles and ripped them off, causing it to fall. Meggan in her yeti from ripped off the cannon of another octobot. Falcon evaded shots from air troopers before turning and throwing wing knives, hitting their weapons and jetpacks. Spider-Man jumped and dodged gunfire before jumping and hitting the footsoldiers. Several base defenses turrets targeted Spidey's group until Amadeus hacked them, making the turrets fire on a power armor soldier. Hawkeye and Widow stood back to back as they fought of footsoldiers as Vision was carrying Cap to Natasha's Hover Car. "I don't even know who some of these people are."

_"Activate the protocols. Let the Masters handle the new whelps. Blackout!"_

Outside, Dreadnoughts with new weapons surrounded the Hulk and activated their weapons. Gamma energy started to seep out of the green goliath who felt his strength fading little by little. Thor was hit by the mysterious sniper, dropping Mjolnir. After he hit the ground, the blond asgardian got up and scowled. "To me Mjolnir!" The enchanted hammer started to head for its master, a purple bubble encased the weapon. The hammer floated away and Thor followed it with his eyes until he saw Blackout, Moonstone and Absorbing Man in his adamantium form who were standing on one of Blackout's energy platforms.

Iron Man's alarm blared as he dodged another energy blast. The playboy genius traced the energy and fired, hitting a cloaked Melter. He turned and saw the Hulk falling down on his hands and knees. "Those dreadnoughts are sucking out the Hulk's gamma energy!"

"I got it!" Photon exclaimed as she flew towards the weakening smasher and transformed her body into a dark red energy. "Microwave Storm!" She fired a blast as she flew in a circle, vaporizing the dreadnoughts. The trench-coat wearing heroine landed next to the Hulk. "You okay, big green."

"Those stupid machines sucked a lot of gamma energy out me." Hulk groaned.

"Time for a recharge then." Photon's body transformed into green energy and blasted the Hulk, who felt his strength coming back to him.

"Now that's more like it!" Hulk grinned as he saw Moonstone punching Captain Britain away. With a roar, the green-goliath jumped, hitting the blonde supervillain head-on.

Blackout watched as Thor and Absorbing Man slugged it out. Until a massive blast approached him. He reacted by blocking the shot and saw Sister Grimm floating near him. "Breakout!" The young mystic yelled as the bubble surrounding Mjolnir shattered and the enchanted Hammer flew back to its wielder, who prompting knocked Absorbing Man back with mean swing.

"Zemo, we can't win this!" Blackout said to his com as Whirlwind, Songbird and Tiger Shark joined the battle. "We're outnumbered and outgunned!"

_"Just as well. We already have what we want. The Delta Contingency is in effect."_ Zemo said. _"You know what to do." _

"Roger." The villain said as dark energy poured out of his eyes and hands. With all the energy he could muster, he teleported the Masters, all of their critical equipment and the Hydra soldiers away, confusing the Avengers.

"I'm really starting to hate teleporters." Captain Britain said as he rubbed his jaw.

"JARVIS, can you track where they ported to?" Tony asked.

_"Negative sir. Global scans show no signs of the teleportation energy anywhere on Earth."_ The AI replied.

"So they teleported off world. The nerve of some people." Yellowjacket quipped as the Avengers gathered. In the base, several bombs started their timers as Spider-Man grabbed his head and fell down to his knees screaming.

"Spider-Man!" Black Panther said as held him up.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Amadeus asked.

"Nhh... Spider-Sense... going crazy..." He grunted. "We have to get out of here! NOW!"

Amadeus grabbed his phone and started searching through the base blueprints he hacked to find what Spider-Man was talking about. He did not like what he found. "Oh %*^$!" He pulled out his ID. "Iron Man, do we have any Quinjets left?"

_"No, Melter shot them down. Why?" _

"Because the Masters placed enough bombs to destroy this entire base and everything in a 20 mile radius!" The genius said, shocking the Avengers.

"Vision, drop me and get anyone who's inside out of there!" Steve yelled.

"But Captain, I cannot leave you to die." The android said as they phased out of the base.

"That's an order!"

Was everyone was trying to find a way to escape, Sister Grimm panicked at first, but then decided to calm down and try something new. She closed her eyes and tapped the Staff of One on the ground. "Tag." A purple mark appeared on all the Avengers.

"What's she doing?" Wasp asked. Meggan, who aside from being a shape-shifter, also had the power of enhanced empathy. She melt Sister Grimm's determination, the confusion of the other Avengers, and the confidence Thor felt when he saw the mark on his shoulder.

"Saving us." The asgardian said as the young mystic opened her eyes, revealing a purple glow as her staff gave off that same glow. She raised her staff into the air and exclaimed at the top of her lungs, "Return to Base!" In several flashes, the Avengers outside and inside the base were teleported out, just as the bombs went off, taking the base in a massive explosion. In another part of the world, the Avengers reemerged inside the mansion, bruised but alive. However, a certain scientist landed on Photon, one wearing pants made out of unstable molecules.

"Sorry about that." Bruce said as he noticed the position they were in.

"Who are you and can you please get off?" The trench-coat wearing heroine scowled as she hid a tiny blush.

"Bruce Banner." He said as he got up. "But you know me better as the Hulk."

"You're the Hulk?" Photon asked as she got up.

"It's a long story."

"Did I get everyone?" Sister Grimm asked as she swayed back and forth, exhausted from using a spell that strong. Thor looked around and saw that everyone, including the stealth team, Cap and Ms. Marvel were accounted for.

"Aye. You did well today, Nico." He said with a smile. The young avenger smiled as she faded, the blond asgardian catching her.

"I can see why you recruited her." Yellowjacket commented.

"Verily. For all the magic wielders I have encountered on Midgard, she has the most potential."

Steve stood up as he saw the entire extended roster of Avengers talk with one another. He thought back to what Zemo said and how his enemy managed to defeat him. '_Our enemies are adapting, getting stronger everyday."_ He thought back to how his shield was vaporized. '_I can't keep living in the past.'_ With determination on his face, Captain America made a vow. '_Zemo isn't the only one who can adapt with the times.'_

_**Undisclosed location...**_

"So everything important was saved." A man in a labcoat, a blue uniform and a yellow helmet asked Zemo as they walked through the halls. "The datacrux? The AAM?"

"Everything and more." The former Nazi answered. "Once Docter Warren cracks the formula, we will have an army of Kree/Human hybrids at our command."

"Well, Baron, the big guys are impressed with your work. But you should probably hire some more muscle to match the Avengers."

"Good advice, Positron." Zemo said. "So, I believe I've earned my place."

"You have." The man said as they reached a door. He slid a card over the surface and it opened. In the room were six individuals covered in shadows. One of them wore a red hood. One of them had a a glowing prism on their hands. One of them held a golden trident. One of them wore black arm-warmers. One of them floated and had a red rectangle on his head. And one of them held a voodoo doll. "Welcome to the club, Zemo."

_Next time: As Spider-Man comes encounters the mysterious Beetle, the Avengers are begin an investigation of a certain oil company. Meanwhile, Thor introduces Sister Grimm to a master of mystic arts and Bruce Banner takes a day off. All this and more in, "Just Another Day."_

_Please read and review!_


End file.
